Anthem
by Siriusly Amused
Summary: ABANDONED! Hayden Potter used to have a normal life. That is until he found out that his dad is the greatest wizard alive. Now Hayden has to leave his normal life and face the presures of being Harry Potter's son. Ch 7 now up!
1. Prologue

Anthem 

**Anthem**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** HaHaHa! Guess what? I'm going to get snowed in with my family all weekend again! Grrr! Talk about the winter blues! Anywho, last night I was half-asleep and a plot popped into my head. Don't you just love it when that happens? I do. Of course this means that I have yet again another story to write and I already have so many! Oh Well. This story is about Harry and his estranged son. The prologue starts at the end of Harry's seventh year right after he defeated Voldie. Now that I think about it...it sort of like my other fic **Changes** only for Harry Potter people. Oh well, enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah...Don't own them except the kids...blah blah blah 

**^*^*^Prologue^*^*^**

I very slowly made my way back into consciousness. I didn't know where I was, but I knew that I was safe. Voldemort was dead. I killed him. I had been in that terrible nightmare for months, and now I'm waking up. I half paid attention to the voices around me. They belonged to Sirius and Remus. 

"He'll be coming to soon." 

"Yeah." 

"Should we tell him as soon as he wakes up?" 

"No, we'll give him another sleeping potion, he needs to sleep while his wounds heal." 

There was a long pause, and then Remus spoke. 

"I just don't know how this happened." 

"Well Moony, when a boy and girl love each other very much..." 

"I get that part, Sirius!" 

Remus seemed frustrated. 

"Didn't you tell him the spell?" Remus again. 

"No, I thought that you did!" Sirius. 

"What was Harry thinking?" 

"He probably wasn't, I never did." 

"Shh, he's coming to!" 

I opened my eyes and saw the last two surviving Marauders hovering over me; Sirius was holding a potion. I gave them a weak smile and tried to sit up. Pain pierced my side. Looking down, I saw that my right side was bandaged up. 

"Easy Harry," Sirius coaxed, maneuvering the pillows behind me to make my sitting-up position more comfortable. 

I was in my bedroom in Sirius's flat. It was late morning, probably just before noon. The windows were opened, letting in the late May air and the chirping of birds in the cherry trees outside. Both Sirius and Remus beamed at me, though they looked exhausted. 

_'Don't worry guys,'_ I thought to myself, _'everything's going to be fine for now on.'_

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Remus asked me warmly. 

"Sore," I replied, rubbing my bandaged area and putting on a brave grimace, "but happy. Voldemort's dead." 

Sirius and Remus smiled and nodded thoughtfully. It was then that I realized that Remus's hair was nearly all grey and Sirius was beginning to get streaks of it. 

_'They're aging so fast because of me,'_ I thought. _'That's going to change. They'll never have to worry about me anymore, I'm going to be all right.'_

Sirius handed me the potion. 

"You'll feel better tomorrow morning," he said as I took it. 

Immediately I started lapsing in and out of consciousness. They readjusted my pillows once more and I laid down. A minute later I was still vaguely aware of the outside world; however, the two men hovering over me didn't know that. They continued on with their talking. 

"Come on Sirius, let him sleep." 

"Alright." 

There was a pause but I still felt Sirius's presence hovering over me. Then I felt him ruffle my hair. 

"You sly dog. Just like your Godfather!" 

"Sirius!" 

"I'm coming!" 

And then I fell into a deep sleep. 

^*^*^*^

I awoke the next morning feeling great. I breathed in the fresh air and listened to the birds chirp for awhile. I wanted to lie in bed for another hour or so. Stretching, I rolled over to my other side where my arms found someone laying next to me. I opened my eyes. It was Ginny. I haven't seen her for seven months. She still looked beautiful. I kissed her softly on the lips, wondering if Sirius and Remus knew that she was in here with me. 

My kiss had awakened her. She opened her eyes. Her beautiful honey brown eyes. 

"I missed you," I said, holding her close to me. Tears were filling her eyes. 

"Gin, don't cry," I coaxed, kissing her forehead. "It's over. All of our problems are over." 

Tears slid down her cheeks, as she shook her head no. 

"Gin." 

She got up slowly, placing a hand on her forehead, trying to overcome vertigo. I sat up, confused. 

"Ginny, what's wrong?" 

She left the room. 

I got up, still in my pajama pants and bandages though my wounds have healed. I left my room and went to find Ginny. She was in the bathroom and wouldn't come out. I went into the living room where I found Sirius and Remus playing chess. 

"Sirius, that's cheating!" Remus exclaimed. 

"No it isn't!" Sirius shot back. 

"Yes it is! Merlin! I should hunt you down and kill you like the dog you are, you little bas..." 

"Hello Harry! Feeling any better?" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, noticing me come into the room. 

"What's wrong with Ginny?" I asked, ignoring the question about how I was feeling. 

Their bright smiles faded at once. Neither answered. 

"Please answer me!" I begged. 

Neither of them did. 

I stared from one face to another. I was completely confused, and then I heard a baby's cry. I eyed Remus and Sirius suspiciously. 

"Taken up a babysitting service have you?" I asked them. 

"No," said Remus. "His parents are here." 

I heard Ginny leave the bathroom. My stomach clenched. Slowly I follow the baby's cries to Sirius's bedroom. It was a mess as usual. Ginny stood in the corner by the window holding a baby whose cries silenced as soon as I walked into the room. 

"Oh no," I said, realizing that I was the father. Ginny had been sick a lot when I left but I never thought... 

We stood in silence for the longest time. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked at last. 

"I didn't want to worry you," she replied, rocking the baby. "You had enough to worry about." 

Silence once again. 

I took a step closer. She took a step back. 

"Can I-can I hold him?" I asked testily. 

She thought about it for a long time. 

"All right," she said at last, coming towards me. 

I took him in my arms and smiled. His eyes were blue, but most babies' are when they're just born. 

"What's his name?" I asked. 

"Hayden," Ginny replied. She smiled at our son. "Hayden James Potter." 

I looked up surprised. 

"He has my last name?" 

"I thought that it was only fitting." 

"When was he born?" I asked. 

"Last Wednesday," Ginny replied. 

I gave Hayden back to Ginny and shook my head with disbelief. 

"This is going to be all over the newspapers and magazines." 

I was beginning to feel nauseous. 

Ginny nodded. 

"That's why I'm taking him to America. I'll live as a muggle with him. It's the best thing for him." 

It was the best thing for him. A normal life was the best thing for him. Unfortunately, the only way my son could have a normal life is if I'm not in it. 

"Ok." 

^*^*^*^

It was 8:00 p.m. Ginny had gone to say goodbye to her mother and father and Sirius and Remus 'went out'. It was a full moon. I held Hayden in my arms. I was seventeen and I was a father. Story of my life. 

"I should punch you for getting my sister pregnant you know." 

I spun around. Ron had apparated into the room. He was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket. His hands were in his pockets casually. I held my breath. I never told Ron about that night. But he smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'm not," he assured, coming closer. He smiled warmly at his nephew and offered a finger that Hayden grabbed a hold on. 

"I didn't mean for it to happen," I assured him. 

Ron looked up. He seemed older, mature. It's amazing how much we grew up in the past year. He sighed. 

"I'm not one to be talking," he said, returning his gaze to Hayden. 

"What?" I asked him. 

He sighed again and then looked up, smiling slyly. 

"Hermione's pregnant." 

My eyes widened. Hermione? Pregnant? I was mostly happy for them. Everyone knew that they were planning on getting married right after Hogwarts. I was also relieved. At least I wasn't the only one who had a child. 

I smiled. 

"Congratulations, Ron!" 

Ron nodded; I noticed a blush creeping up his neck. 

"When is the baby due?" I asked him. 

"August," he replied. "And you have it wrong." 

I looked at him quizzically. 

"It's not 'When is the baby due' it's 'When are the babies due', Hermione's having triplets." 

I laughed. For some reason it was funny. 

"Do you guys have to do the same thing that I do all the time?" I asked playfully. 

Ron smiled. 

"Not just us," he added. 

"Who else?" 

"Pansy's due to deliver Draco's daughter any day now." 

Draco and Pansy were still annoying (and a horrid match for one another) but they were now on our side and that's all that matters. 

Ron returned his gaze back at Hayden. 

"I'm going to leave you two alone," he said to me. 

I nodded and he disapparated. 

**Another Author's Note:** Well there's the prologue. Once again I have managed to get the characters slightly out of character. For one Hermione would never have a child out of wedlock, and two no matter how much we want him to be good, Draco is evil. Though I usually write him as a good guy just cuz...well...I like him. He's a fun character to write. Whelps looks like I'm done here. -whips out wand- Reviewidus! 


	2. Rainy Day

**Anthem**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** Guess what! I didn't even post the prologue yet! Getting a head start. Anywho, last chapter was in Harry's POV and this chapter is gonna be in Hayden's POV. I gave him the name Hayden cuz I still have a thing for Hayden Christensen. -blushes- Oh and you have to keep in mind that it is 2013 in this fic. Harry's born in '80, Hayden born in '97, this is sixteen years later, did the math for you. So there's going to be updated versions of things, but it doesn't really matter because soon Hayden's gonna go into the wizarding world where they don't have PS2 or in this fic PS4.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything that you may recognize.

Chapter One

_Rainy Day_

My name is Hayden. I'm sixteen (I turn seventeen next week though) and I live in southern California with my mother. My mother is British and I have a slight British accent thanks to her. My mother is also a witch. I'm a wizard, sort of. I have magical abilities. I make things explode, or disappear, or move, or whatever when I'm mad. I once turned my fourth grade teacher's hair blue. Sometimes my mom breaks out her old wand and teaches me simple spells with it. I'm not very good. She says that it's because her wand isn't very compatible with me, but I think that I'm just a sucky wizard. Which is why I don't mind not living in the wizarding world.

I don't know my dad. Not really anyway. My mom never really talks about him. I know his name is Harry Potter. I have his last name. Potter. Stupid name really. Do you know how many ways you can change the name Potter into a teasing name? Rotter, Pothead, Pottyhead, Pottymouth, Pot, Ter-ok, I just made that last one up.

Anyway, my dad's a wizard too. He lives back in England in the wizarding part of it. I've never been in the wizarding world. My many uncles live there as well. But they come out to see us, we never go out to see them. My mom says that she has her reasons why she won't take me into the wizarding world. I don't really care. I like my life.

Like I said, my mom and I live in southern California. We have a really nice house. Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a huge kitchen, dining room, and a living room that has a huge flatscreen TV that takes up most of one wall and is equipped with the standard DVD player (Mom and I are movie freaks) and my PS4. I caught Mom playing FFXIII once. She didn't have those kinds of things growing up because they don't have electricity in the magical world. They have magic.

But our home isn't the only great thing about my life. My school is pretty awesome. I know that not very many kids can say that, but it is. We have a huge aquarium in our main stairway. It's always nice to be walking down the stairs and all of the sudden you look to your right and see a small squid staring back at you. My male teachers are great. They all have crushes on my mom so they pretty much let me get away with anything. Like that one time last year when I accidentally blew up a toilet-completely ignored. Or a few months ago when I managed to lock the whole of the freshman class up on the roof of our school. They wrote it off as boys being boys. Sometimes though I want to be punished just so I know that I'm getting acknowledged for some of my more brilliant pranks. Of course that's what my female teachers are for.

When it comes to friends I choose quality over quantity. I have about five real close friends and tons of acquaintances, though many of the latter I don't like talking to.

I have tons of hobbies. I'm a forward on my school's soccer team, I draw, play video games, I even read. Yeah, shocking that a teenage boy reads, isn't it? Just don't tell any of my friends about it. Oh, and I've been taking karate classes since I was five. I'm a black belt now.

And then there's Mom. She has to be the coolest mom in the whole world! She was sixteen when I was born (no one cares about that anymore) so she's young. She's an architect, so she makes a lot of money and she usually gets to work at home. She's very strict about things like manners but even she turns a blind eye at some of my pranks. She takes me to concerts and baseball games and in return I escort her to plays and symphonies, some of which I enjoy, but again, don't tell my friends. And every winter we go up to the mountains in Colorado to ski and snowboard. She dates off and on, but nothing ever serious. My Uncle Ron says that that's because she's still in love with my father, who from what I hear is also single for the same reason. But that's ridiculous, right? I mean, if they still loved each other than why don't they get married? Must be mom's "reasons" again.

Well I explained everything about me except my appearance, so I guess I should get to that. Well I'm 5'11" with a medium build. I like my abs, I have very nice abs-and biceps must be from the karate. I have longish auburn hair that I spike messily. Auburn. Mom says that it's a perfect mix between her red and my dad's dark brown to black. I have an oval face with a strong jaw, straight teeth thanks to my two years of braces. I have emerald eyes. Very unusual. Most people think that I wear contacts. Okay I do wear contacts but their not colored. Emerald is my actual eye color. I got mad when they wouldn't let me put emerald for my eye color on my driver's license. There's just one more thing unusual about me. You see, when I was about seven, I was climbing a tree and I fell. Perfectly normal thing for a seven-year-old to do. And I only got one injury. A cut on my arm that resembles a lightening bolt. So I now have a scar on my arm that resembles a lightening bolt. Freaks Mom out for some reason.

And that's my life. Or at least that's how my life used to be. Everything's changed now. I guess I should start from the beginning:

"Hayden!" I turned around in the school parking lot to see my friend, Ash, running towards me, dragging his backpack behind him. He finally caught up to me.

"Can I...can I..." he was panting. He bent down, placing his hands on his knees and held up one finger, telling me to wait for him to catch his breath.

"Can I get a ride home?" he asked at last.

"Sure," I said, casually twirling my keys on my finger. We walked over to my '04 Mustang and got in, cranking the radio to the newest punk band.

Now don't think that I'm spoiled or anything. Even though my car is voice activated with a built in navigation system, it's not connected to the Internet and it won't order Chinese for me. Plus I had to buy it with my hard-earned cash. But back to the story.

Ash lives down the street from me. I dropped him off and we made plans to hang out at the Skate Park around six. Then I went home.

I pulled in next to my mom's new car, which by the way, does order Chinese for her, and after turning my engine off, went inside.

Mom was in her office working, so I decided to let her be. I made my way into the kitchen and got out a Vanilla Coke. And that's when I saw it. Lying abandoned on the counter was a magazine entitled "Witch Weekly".

I didn't remember Mom subscribing to this. Hell, I didn't even know that the magical world had their own magazines.

But anyway, I was talking about the magazine.

On it's cover was a picture of a man. He was young, about around Mom's age. He had a strong jaw, black messy hair, and emerald eyes. My emerald eyes.

I blinked.

So did he.

I winked.

He winked back.

I waved.

He did too.

I dropped the magazine and ran.

"MOM!" I yelled, running down our hallway.

Mom ran out of her office, alarmed. I was unable to stop and ran into her, falling on the floor. It took us a moment to gather our bearings.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"There's this magazine in the kitchen, and it has this guy on it...and he...and he..."

"He's your father."

"Yes, whatever, but the point is," I started, waving her off. But then:

"WAIT! WHAT?"

Mom sighed. Her red locks were falling out of her messy ponytail and she looked exhausted. She smiled weakly and brought a hand to my cheek.

"I'm going to make supper."

Then she got up, stepped over me and went into the kitchen. 'I'm going to make supper?' 'I'm going to make supper!' I just saw a picture of my dad for the first time in nearly seventeen years and she says that she's going to make supper? I sighed. It was going to be a long, emotional night.

I got up and went into my room. I fed Blizzard, my pet lizard and scratched my cat, Tai, behind the ears. My dad. That was my dad. I laid down on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. Even though it was early, my room was getting dark and I heard the distant rumble of a storm approaching. The weatherman said nothing of a storm. I wondered if Mom and I had some sort of power to control the weather with our feelings.

I decided to call Ash. I won't be going out tonight. Ash didn't really care about me ditching him. He was stuck babysitting his younger sister anyway, and didn't feel like taking her anywhere. Then Mom called me to come out to set the table.

I went into the kitchen and nearly fainted. Mom was making supper with her wand. The potatoes were pealing themselves; the spoon stirred the soup with no help. Mom never used her wand except the few times to teach me. I began setting the table the Muggle way, feeling very inept with my magic.

When I was done, I looked at the magazine again. He didn't move. I read the caption next to him.

"Harry Potter: Auror of the Year!"

It made no sense.

"What's an Auror?" I asked Mom.

She was placing the chicken on the table, and smiled at me.

"Sort of a wizard cop," she explained.

"My dad's a cop?" I asked more to myself. "Cool!"

Mom smiled once again.

"Come on and sit down," she told me, "I'm going to tell you everything."

And she did.

About how the Potters were excellent wizards. About how my dad had defeated a seriously evil wizard when he was only one year old. How he grew up in an abusive family. About how even though they weren't supposed to reveal themselves to him, many witches and wizards would wave to him and shake his hand as he grew up. About how he found out about being a wizard. About how he managed to do something incredible every school year, which only made him more famous than he already was. And about how he disappeared for seven months in his last year of school and came back a hero once more because he defeated that He Who Must Not Be Named guy yet again.

He was so famous. People were referring him to the next Merlin. Even his old school bullies admitted it. Wizard paparazzi were all over him, not leaving him alone, even now. They didn't want that life for me. Which is why Mom took me to America. Which is why she pretty much gave up magic. Which is why my dad and I don't know each other.

Two hours later, she stopped. The storm was raging on and on. The power had gone out sometime when Mom was telling me about Dad's third year at Pigwarts or whatever that school is called. She just lit her wand and used it to light some candles.

We were silent for a long time.

"Are you mad at us?" she asked finally.

I looked up.

Mad? Why would I be mad? They just wanted what was best for me.

"No," I replied.

Thunder boomed. Mom looked like she had something else to say but didn't want to. Finally she said it:

"I talked to your father last night."

My mouth went dry for some reason.

"You're birthday is next week and you'll be seventeen. In the magical world, seventeen is considered adult. We realized that you're grown up and you don't know your father, or anything else you should know."

Was she calling me stupid? I'm not stupid, I'm in the honors classes, damn it and I get good grades in those classes too! She continued.

"You're a powerful wizard, Hayden."

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. You know I'm not."

"That's not possible. The Potters have been powerful since the beginning. Each generation gets more and more powerful, look at all thing things your father has done!"

"I have! And I assure you that I can't do any of them!" I said that a bit louder than I probably should have. I lowered my voice a bit. "Listen to me, Mom. I'm. Not. My. Father!"

The storm was picking up. Mom noticed it. She looked like she was going to cry. Then she said something that changed my whole life.

"You're going to spend the summer with your father."

"What?" I yelled. The blender exploded. Oops. My bad.

"Next week, when school ends, you'll go to England and spend the summer with your father. You'll be polite and listen to him. He's going to introduce you to the magical world and you're going to learn magic. Then at the end of the summer, you'll decided which world you want to live in. The magical or the muggle.

"This one! The muggle!" There went Mom's fine china. Sorry, Mom!

"You can't decide that now!" she yelled. The cookie jar exploded, that was her, I think. "You're going to spend the summer with your father!"

"But, Mom!"

"End of discussion!"

Mom never end of discussioned me before! She waved her wand; fixing everything we broke and left me alone in the dark dining room with nothing but the storm and a picture of my father for company.

**Another Author's Note:** Well there it is! I'm really liking this story right now. Ok this is going to be a big ass AN so brace yourselves. First of all, I thought of this whole thing two nights ago. I don't know why I made them all have kids at once. I admit that it's kind of unbelievable but I wanted people to be Hayden's age, so yeah. And just incase people are confused. Hayden knows about the magical world (though he doesn't know much about it) but he's never been in it. My friend explains it like this, "It's like us. We know about third world countries...we just don't into them!" lol! Anyway, if you're liking this story or not be sure to tell me! I'm going to start chapter two and if we don't have school tomorrow, I may even post it! Toodles!


	3. God Must Hate Me

**Anthem**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** My friend is insane. Just thought that I'd let you know. I realized that I wrote the last chapter as if Hayden was talking directly to you, and I also realized that I like that way of writing. So I'm going to try my best to continue writing like that. This chapter is going to be in Hayden's POV again. I think the whole story might be in his POV, not sure though. Anywho it starts on Hayden's last day of school and he's going to Harry's the next day. And I'll warn you now; he's been angsty. I mean just look at the friggin' chapter title! But the laughs will continue!

**Disclaimer:** If I never had to write another disclaimer again, I'd be happy. Don't own, don't have money, don't sue. There.

Chapter Two

_God Must Hate Me_

I have been angsty. I admit it. Ever since that night I have done nothing but mope around. I've been wearing nothing but black (a sure sign to adults to stay away) and I haven't said more than two words to my mother. I hear her crying at night and it hurts me because I know that I'm being a spoiled brat about the whole thing, but still, something is preventing me from just giving into this whole thing. I think that it's the fact that everyone has such high expectations of me, and that I know for a fact that I can't do magic if my life depended upon it.

I'll be letting so many people down. My family for one. And then there's going to be the whole damn magical world watching me mess up royally. I can see the headline of Witch Weekly now: Hayden Potter, Worse Wizard of the Year! I am in such deep shit.

That's exactly what I was thinking as I drove Ash to the beach. We were supposed to meet some friends and goof off, you know, to celebrate school ending. Of course I didn't feel much like celebrating. No, I felt more like digging a hole in the sand and burying myself alive.

Ash wasn't talking. He knew that I was in one of 'those' moods. I guess it was because I was driving at a sluggish 50 m/p/h down a deserted road, hunched over with my chin lazily resting on the steering wheel. Finally Ash got fed up with it.

"What the hell's wrong with you, man?" he asked, raising his arms in frustration.

"Wha?" I asked lazily coming out of a daze.

"You've been like this for the past week!" he explained. "You weren't even happy on your birthday, and your mom got us those cool concert tickets and everything!"

I sighed. I had to tell him something. I couldn't tell him the truth obviously, but he had to know that I wasn't going to be around for the summer.

"My mom's forcing me to go to England this summer," I told him, concentrating on the road.

"Why?" Ash asked.

Ah, American's! Just can't understand why anyone would want to leave the good U S of A.

I took a deep breath.

"Because she wants me to get to know my father. I'm going to be staying with him."

Ash looked utterly confused.

"You have a father?"

He obviously never passed biology either.

"Yes, and I'm being forced against my will to spend the entire summer with him!"

I have nothing against my dad. Not really. But for some reason I was beginning to realize why so many people hate their fathers. There's no explanation for it, they just do.

"That really sucks!" Ash said next to me.

"Hmm," I said, for lack of anything better to say.

Then Ash gave me a brilliant idea. Or at least it seemed brilliant at the time.

"Just be a jackass."

"What?" I asked him, lifting my head from the steering wheel.

"You heard me. Be a big pain in the ass, then he'll just get fed up with you and realize why he didn't want you in the first place."

The idea was so insane that it just might work! My spirits were raised immensely and I had a hell of a good time at the beach. Everyone was there. The druggies were trying to rob a soda machine (and having terrible luck at it), the brains were doing experiments for summer science camp (not to mention their science slumber parties), and the popular people looked on my friends and I with disgust as we went into the salty ocean water fully clothed.

I came home around 10:30 p.m. still soaked. My hair plastered to my head, my shirt clinging to my chest and the water in my shoes made that squish sound as I walked. Mom was in the living room watching an old home DVD of my third birthday. She was crying. I came up behind her.

If she turned around she would have seen me, completely soaked looking on with my puppy eyes and a hurt expression. A teenage boy completely confused and scared and wishing that his mother would tell him that everything was going to be okay. Unfortunately, she didn't notice me and I showered and went to bed feeling just as lost and alone as I had before I got to the beach.

My dreams were haunted with visions of people laughing at me and of my parents hiding their faces in shame because their only son was a loser at magic. I woke up many times that night, much to the annoyance of Tai who sleeps with me. Finally around six in the morning I fell into a peaceful sleep only to be woken up an hour later by Mom.

She threw my curtains open and yanked off my covers. I squinted up at her. Tai gave her a look that seemed to say, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He blinked one eye sleepily before he curled up and went back to sleep.

"Come on, Hayden, you don't want to be late for your plane!" she exclaimed cheerily.

I glared at her and rolled over, petting Tai.

She got mad. Don't ignore your parents; nothing good comes from it. As you are about to see.

She had her wand with her. She got it out and pointed it at me. I can't really explain what happened next. All I can say is that everything got bigger. Much bigger. Mom used her wand and made me bounce. Bounce! I was bouncing. As I went up in the air, I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in my mirror. It was terrifying! I was a ferret! I'm still traumatized by it. I began squirming in ferret form. I woke up Tai. Tai likes ferrets. He got into pounce position.

Not. Good.

But Mom has excellent timing and made me bounce right when Tai lunged. My poor cat hit the wall. He was disoriented for a few moments before zipping out of the room as fast as he could. That's when Mom turned me back. I stared at her, flabbergasted.

"You just punished me with magic!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I did."

And then she left.

After the initial shock of being another animal wore off, I got up, dressed, and made sure that I had everything. Mom drove me to the airport. I guess to make sure that I would go and not just skip off to Ash's for the summer or something. We didn't talk much, but I did mumble a good bye and kiss her on the cheek just to let her know that I wasn't going to stay mad at her forever. She was smiling as I entered the terminal.

I slept on the plane. I had nightmares. I scared the elderly man sitting next to me. That's okay, because he scared me too; he thought that I was his ex-wife. He kept calling me Peaches. His nurse said that that was normal.

Finally I arrived in London. I haven't been here since I was one week old. I wondered vaguely if Harry would take me sightseeing. I snorted. Yeah, he probably doesn't even leave the magical world. Suddenly I saw a head of red hair.

"Oh, Harry, are those escapators?"

Harry. I came closer. Yep there was Uncle Ron staring stupidly at some escalators. And standing next to him was my old man, who paradoxically didn't look old at all. He had black spiked hair and was wearing really expensive looking clothing. He was currently laughing at Uncle Ron. Did they know each other? Now that was a stupid question. My dad only had sexual relations with Uncle Ron's sister. Ahh! My conception. Don't think about that, Hayden!

"Hayden!" Uncle Ron finally tore his eyes away from the escalators and saw me. He came over and gave me a hug. Harry came over too. He looked about as nervous as I felt. What were we supposed to say to each other? Were we supposed to say anything? Well I wasn't going to say something first. Uncle Ron looked like he wasn't sure what to do.

"Um, Hayden," Uncle Ron said, forcing me to come a few steps closer to Harry. "This is your father."

Really, Uncle Ron? I thought that he was the mailman!

"Hello, Hayden," Harry said to me, looking me over. I wondered what he thought of me. Was he disappointed in me? I was wearing baggy black pant with a belt and chain, a black tank top and a black jacket. My hair was spiked messily as usual. I was only an inch shorter than he was. When I didn't reply, he continued:

"Wow, you've grown so much since I last saw you," he said, smiling. It was supposed to be a compliment, I didn't take it that way.

"Whose fault is that?"

Shit! Did I say that out loud! It was then that I realized that even though I understood why he left mom and me, I still resented it. But why? My life back home was perfect without him. Why did I need him now? Uncle Ron grabbed a hold of my arm tightly.

"Hey!" he scolded, forcing me to look at him.

He looked angry.

"No, Ron, it's okay," Harry said, prying Uncle Ron off of me. "I deserved that."

Ah, at least someone sees it my way! We stood in silence for awhile.

"I'm hungry," I said at last. And it was true. All I had was a muffin on the plane.

Harry's parental mode kicked in.

"Of course you are," he said, taking hold of one of my bags. "What do you want to eat? Steak? Pizza? There's a Mac Donald's down the street?"

He knew of Mac. Donald's? Oh, yeah, he grew up as a muggle didn't he? But Uncle Ron was shaking his head.

"Harry, Hayden can go there whenever he wants, we have to take him to The Leaky Cauldron."

The Leaky Cauldron? Were they going to take me into their freak show world all ready?

Harry shrugged and looked over his shoulder at me. (I was trudging gloomily behind them.)

"Is that okay with you, Hayden?" he asked.

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on my shoes.

"Um, all right, The Leaky Cauldron it is then!" Harry exclaimed brightly.

We were out in the parking lot. Harry's car is brand new and more expensive than Mom's is. I ignored my sudden urge to lift the hood and check out the engine. The car was also unique in the way it seemed to just cut around traffic. We were at this The Leaky Cauldron in no time. I looked at the place as I got out of the car.

"Dear God, it's horrible!" I exclaimed looking at how small and run-down it was.

Uncle Ron slapped me on the back of my head.

Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Uncle Ron asked him.

"That's what I thought the first time I saw this place," he replied, looking at me proudly.

Note to self: Just don't talk for the rest of summer. You might make Harry proud of you. Isn't that a good thing? No! I want him to hate me so I can go back early and enjoy the rest of summer!

We went in and immediately several old witches came up to Harry and shook his hand.

"So delighted to finally meet you!" one said.

"This is my third time meeting him," commented another.

Several pictures were taken and a young male reporter came up to Harry with a notepad and quill.

"So tell me Mr. Potter, how was your journey into the muggle world?" he asked, quill ready.

"Fine," replied Harry.

The reporter looked at Uncle Ron, recognized him and dismissed him. His grey eyes wandered over to me.

"And, uh, who is this young man?" he asked.

Oooo, what's Harry going to say to that? Probably say that I was someone else's kid. Harry looked at me, almost as if he wasn't sure what I wanted him to say. Uncle Ron nodded at him. Harry proceeded by climbing onto the bar. Uncle Ron made damn sure that I stood by him on it too.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention, please?" Harry called out.

The room was silenced. Harry placed an arm around my shoulders. For show probably.

"I would like to introduce everyone to my son, Hayden James Potter."

PANDIMONIUM!

Chairs were turned over as everyone came up to greet me. I was pulled down from the bar. People were shaking both of my hands, and several came back for more. There were also three teenage girls there who pulled at my clothing. I think that they were trying to undress me. I smiled shyly. Harry was telling the reporter something. The reporter was writing so fast that he looked as if he were going to break his quill. Then suddenly there was a big bang. Smoke was issuing from Harry's wand.

"Please, my son and I are here to eat a quiet dinner."

Everyone was back in their seats and talking loudly to each other. It seemed as if we were forgotten, even though everyone's conversation was about us. Was Harry that famous that he could make people obey like that? Well it sure as hell wasn't going to work on me!

We found a secluded booth and sat down. Uncle Ron ordered for us. Some dish that I never heard of before.

"Now, wait, Ron!" Harry scolded, signaling the waiter to stay. "What if Hayden doesn't want that!"

I wasn't paying attention. There were three men in black capes sitting at a table close to ours. They looked like vampires. Vampires! Jeez, I'm going insane. Next thing you know I'll be talking to a werewolf.

Uncle Ron chuckled.

"Don't worry, Harry," he said, waving the waiter away. "Hayden will eat anything. Ain't that right, Hayden?"

I tore my eyes off of the vampires or whatever they were.

"Um, yeah."

Uncle Ron smiled.

"There, you see!" he exclaimed brightly.

We sat in silence for at least five minutes after that. I noticed that almost everyone was staring at us; mainly me. It made me uncomfortable. Uncle Ron noticed. He tried to make small talk.

"You know I never noticed how much you two look alike," he said indicating Harry and me. "Same emerald eyes, same strong jaw, same messy hair!"

Harry leaned over the table a little.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said apologizing for my inherited messy mane.

Uncle Ron smiled.

"All you need now is a lightening bolt scar," Uncle Ron said, prodding Harry's with his forefinger.

"I have one," I said without thinking.

Damn it, Hayden, I told you not to talk! Why don't I ever listen to myself?

Uncle Ron and Harry both fell silent. Their eyes became huge with shock and I noticed that the room became hushed.

"When did you get the scar?" Uncle Ron asked.

"When I was seven," I replied. "I fell out of a tree."

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Uncle Ron asked yet again.

I shrugged.

"It freaks Mom out. She thought that you would be too and decided to tell no one. That's why she always makes me where long-sleeved shirts when you or any other family member is around."

"Excuse me, excuse me!"

That damn reporter was back.

"Young Potter, can I get a picture of this scar for the Daily Prophet?"

Uncle Ron and Harry got up and shielded me from the reporter before I could even answer.

"Please leave my son alone for now," Harry asked politely. "You'll get your picture eventually, but he's not used to all this right now. He was raised as a muggle, you know that."

The reporter knew (I guess Harry told him while I was being mobbed by old people and sexually harassed by teenage girls) but the rest of the people there did not. Whispers filtered about and I heard one of the vampires say, "Ah, dat is how he hid him from de vest of us!"

The reporter walked away glumly.

Our food (which was surprisingly good) came and we ate quickly, talking very little. Uncle Ron paid after he and Harry fought for about ten minutes whose turn it was to pick up the check and then I grabbed one of my bags and Harry took the other. We walked away from the table, but we didn't go to the door. We went to the fireplace. Harry explained that his car was a magical rental and that it should have disappeared by now.

"Floo Powder then?" asked Uncle Ron.

"Floo Powder?" I asked confused.

Harry's parental mode kicked in again. He looked alarmed.

"Wait, Ron! Do you think Hayden's ready for Floo Powder? I mean I hated it the first time I used it and I was considerably smaller than him at the time. I don't want him to get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself!" I said, trying to keep my voice down. "I'm not a little boy anymore!"

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you!" Harry said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Here I'll go first to show you how," Uncle Ron suggested.

He stepped into the fire and reached into a pot, taking something that looked like ashes.

"The Bookshelf!" he exclaimed, throwing the powder at his feet.

Green flames ate him. That's the best way to explain it.

I must have looked like a scared rabbit because Harry was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the same way I must have looked when Ron showed me how to travel by Floo Powder!"

Oh.

I was confused again.

"Why did he say, 'The Bookshelf'?" I asked Harry.

Harry laughed again.

"We name our homes, and that's what he named his."

Oh again.

"Well what did you name yours?" I asked.

"The Potter Pad!" he said smiling.

I laughed. I didn't mean to. Laughing is admitting that you think that someone is funny. If I was going to get out of here, I shouldn't be laughing at Harry.

Harry, glad that I laughed, shrugged.

"I was drunk at the time."

I laughed again.

"Can I get drunk?" I asked, I didn't know why I said it. I told myself to be moody and to stop laughing.

Harry's smile faded.

"No."

And that was the end of the discussion.

So I got into the fireplace, took some of the powder, threw it at my feet and said, "The Potter Pad", feeling really stupid.

I started spinning. I hit my head on something. I woke up an hour later in a dark bedroom. I sat up. My head didn't hurt even though it had bandages on it. I was hot so I took my jacket off.

The room was plain from what I could see. No stereo, no TV, no nothing. Just a bed, closet, dresser, desk and my bags sitting untouched in the corner. I got up and decided to find Harry.

His apartment was nice. No electrical appliances from what I saw, but it had a huge bathroom across from my bedroom and the whole place was decorated nicely in silvers, blacks, and whites. Harry was in what I assumed the living room, reading. He looked up when I came in.

"Feeling better?" he asked brightly.

I nodded.

Silence once again. I sat down in the chair next to him and picked up a newspaper. The Evening Prophet. I watched amused at my picture. The girls were clawing me.

"So there it is," Harry said suddenly.

I followed his gaze to my bare arm. He was looking at the scar. It was the spitting image of his. Our eyes met. I looked away.

"I'm going to bed," I said, getting up.

"Good night," Harry called after me.

I grunted. It has been a traumatizing day.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Chapter Two done! I didn't get off yesterday. I should have. Lots of snow. Roads were terrible. I swear, our schools wouldn't even close if the apocalypse was coming! But back to the Author's Note. Okay, um, Hayden is trying to go home, as you know. He's going through some internal conflict because he doesn't hate Harry, he's just confused. I realize that introducing Hayden to the whole wizarding people so soon was a bit sudden, but I figured that it would be better than Harry lying. And, uh, if you have any questions just ask. Toodles!


	4. Jumper

**Anthem**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** PHYSICAL FITTNESS SUCKS MAJORLY! AND FOR SOME REASON I CAN NOT STOP SNEEZING! But I do have a three day weekend, which means a lot of typing, even though I have tons of homework! That's not due till Tuesday, but that's not the point, the point is that my legs hurt! I get doughnuts in school tomorrow! FIELD TRIP! Um, sorry. I have no clue what's going to happen in this chapter, therefore I have nothing to write here, so I'm just rambling. I'll just leave now.

**Disclaimer:** I'm BACK! Well, just to tell you that I don't own anything that you may recognize. Now, on with the story!

**Another Author's Note:** HaHa, you thought that you were really going to get on with the story huh? Well I wrote all of that up there yesterday and here's what I have to say today. The field trip rocked, the doughnuts were good, I stopped sneezing, but my leg still hurts. So do my abs. Anywho, as much as I love this story, I think that after I get done with this chapter I'm going to take at least a couple days off of it. I've been really angsty the past couple of days and I'm getting in trouble for it. My mom tried grounding me for not zipping up my coat this morning.

Chapter Three

_Jumper_

One would think that after spending seventeen years apart from each other, a father and son would have oodles to talk about; however, that is not the case with Harry and I. We spent the past couple of days with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, and when we are alone together, we don't talk. I know that he want's to; that he's plotting out conversations in his head, but none must be very good, if he hasn't said more than two words to me the whole three days that I have been here. And this day was just like the others.

It was a Saturday morning and Harry and I were quietly eating cereal in his small (but cool looking) dining room. Harry mentioned something about the weather and I grunted in my cereal. That was as far as conversation ever got with us. Then we received three very unexpected visitors.

"How's the father/son bonding going?" the playful banter of a teenage male voice called out from the living room.

"Oh, no, don't tell me that they're out of school already!" Harry mumbled, turning the page of the Morning Prophet (he was on the cover as usual). I looked over my shoulder, wondering which one of my many cousins (and I do have a lot) decided to stop by. My question was answered when three redheaded sixteen-year-olds walked into the dining room. They were Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's eldest children, better known as 'The Triplets'.

I guess I should give you a brief description of 'The Triplets'. 'The Triplets' consists of two boys, Tristen and Tove, and a girl, Tatum. They are only two and a half months younger than I am. They live in England and attend Hogwarts (I finally got that name down), and from what I hear, they're pretty damn good wizards too. Though I've never seen any of them perform wand magic seeing as they're only allowed to use their wands in school.

Tristen is the oldest of the three. He's an inch or so taller than I am, and he keeps his red locks gelled down to his forehead. He's the brains of the outfit, and is usually calmer than the other two though he has been known to have little outbursts of hyperactivity every now and then.

Tatum is next in chronological order. She is two inches shorter than I am and she has darker red hair than her brothers' and her hair is long and wavy. Tristen is the brains and she is the bait. It is easy enough for her to lore unsuspecting males (other than me and other males who are related to her) into her brother's brilliant pranks. She is really bubbly and outgoing though she can be quiet too.

Quiet is something that Tove, the youngest of the three, is not. He's a bounce of the walls, in your face kind of guy. Even though he and Tristen look similar, they are not completely identical, but if you have problems...Tove spikes his red hair. I get along with Tove the best, mainly because he reminds me of, well, me.

Presently, Tove draped an arm around Harry.

"What are you three doing here so damn early in the morning?" Harry asked jokingly.

"We're here to take Hayden to Diagon Alley, to get his wand!" replied Tove.

"I don't want one," I said immediately. The four of them stared at me like I was insane.

"Of course you do," said Harry before turning back to Tove, "But still why so early in the morning?"

Tove shrugged.

"Walking around Diagon Alley is exercise, and I need to exercise in the morning before my brain realizes what I'm doing," he replied.

The others laughed, but I just glared. They were acting like I wasn't even in the room! 'Of course you do?' How dare Harry tell me that! If I don't want a damn wand, then I don't want a damn wand! I felt someone watching me. It was Tristen. He was leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets observing me closely.

"I don't think that he wants to go," Tristen told the others.

"Why wouldn't he?" Tatum asked, helping herself to a banana.

"Because I don't want to be here!" I yelled, getting up from the table so quickly that the chair fell behind me. A nearby window broke. That has been happening a lot lately.

Harry winced. Damnit! Why do I have to feel sorry for him right at this minute? Don't back down Hayden, you may get to go home.

Tove and Tatum looked shocked. Their turquoise eyes were wide and Tove's jaw was tight. Harry looked as if someone had stabbed him repeatedly with a butcher knife. He got up and walked calmly out of the dining room.

"Uncle Harry," Tatum said, following him.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Tove yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. He walked over to me and grabbed a hold of the front part of my shirt. Could I take him? Not when he's angry. "Answer me!" he yelled again.

"Because it's true!" I answered. "He never gave a shit about me until now! He's nothing but a selfish bastard who was just looking for a good time off of my mother!"

Tristen had to pull Tove off of me, which was a very hard thing to do because I believe that at that moment Tove was planning to kill me. He forced his angry brother to look at him by holding Tove's head firmly in his hands.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't know," Tristen whispered.

"Know what?" I asked angrily.

Neither answered.

"Know what?" I asked a bit louder.

"The whole story," Tristen replied.

What whole story? Didn't Mom cover everything that one night in the storm? I didn't care. I didn't want to hear the whole story, all I wanted to do was go home. I ran out of the dining room and into the living room where I found Harry sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, his fingers getting tangled in his messy mane. Tatum was sitting next to him and was trying to comfort him. She gave me a look that seemed to say, 'How could you do this?'. I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

A half an hour later Harry knocked on the door.

"Hayden would you please come out?"

I didn't answer him.

"The others are gone," Harry continued. "Please, I need to talk to you!"

I continued to stare out of the window, storm clouds were gathering. What's with me and summoning storms when I'm mad?

"Hayden, this is the last time that I'm going to ask you," Harry bellowed. "Please open the door!"

Thunder was beginning to rumble. Take the hint Harry! I'm about to summon a friggin' hurricane here!

The door burst open. Harry had his wand with him. Of course magic could get through locked doors, why didn't I think of that?

"Get the hell out of my room!" I yelled and when he refused to leave I somehow made a huge pile of books (presents from Aunt Hermione, but that's not important) fly at him. I was shocked. No, I was more than shocked! I was traumatized! Never before had I actually hurled objects at someone by magic.

I had been standing on my bed, but after the book incident I slid down the wall and sat crossed legged. I stared at my hands in disbelief. I was breathing hard and was drenched in sweat. Harry, too, was breathing hard and looked completely shocked. Rain began to splatter against my window.

"What did I just do?" I asked Harry.

Harry walked over to the window and looked out at the storm. He sighed.

"Your mother told me that you summoned storms when you're mad," he said calmly.

I was confused.

"Can't you?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You're the only known wizard who can do it," he said, continuing to stare out the window. "And wandless magic such as hurling books is extremely powerful and difficult. I can hardly do it," he continued.

I was cold. I took my blanket and wrapped it around me. It helped very little.

"I'm scared," I whispered finally. "This whole world is strange to me."

Harry nodded and finally turned from the window.

"That's my fault," he said. "I've been going about this all wrong. I've introduced you to too much, too soon."

We were silent for awhile after that. Harry waited until the storm outside had blown itself out. Then he sighed again.

"Pack your things, we're getting out of here," he said suddenly, getting up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, stopping in the doorway. "How about Paris? You wanna go to Paris?"

"Sure," I said slowly.

I began packing and Harry managed to get to plane tickets to Paris for that night. We decided to take the plane because I'm not a big fan of Floo Powder and even though I'm the legal age, my inexperience with magic disqualifies me to apparate.

We arrived in Paris after midnight. Harry had managed to get us an incredible suite in some fancy smacy hotel and I fell asleep still in my clothes.

If Harry had brought his wand, I didn't see it. We lived completely as muggles. The first couple of days were okay, but the little conversation that Harry and I spat out was forced politeness.

On the third night, Harry roused me from my warm bed at four in the morning.

"Damnit Harry!" I griped. "It's four o'clock in the fucking morning! My teenage alarm clock does not permit me to get up this early!"

"Watch your language!" Harry scolded, yanking my covers off.

I glared at him

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. "Turn me into a ferret like Mom did?"

Harry was taken aback.

"Your mother turned you into a ferret?" he asked amused.

"Yes!" I said, getting annoyed. "When I wouldn't get out of bed she turned me into a ferret and started bouncing me up and down. My cat tried to eat me!"

Harry started laughing.

"Stop laughing it wasn't funny!" I said, though I started laughing myself.

"I want you to meet someone," Harry explained at last. "I stumbled across him on my walk this evening."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Another wizard?" I asked.

He sighed. He does that a lot.

"Yes, but he's also family, so would you please?"

I got up and got dressed, grumbling immensely and letting a few more swear words slip by mind you, but the point is that I did it. We left the hotel and walked the pretty much empty streets of Paris silently. Which was just peachy with me. The moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Guess I was in a good mood. Harry took me to the Eiffel Tower. He took out his wand and broke the locks.

"Come on," he instructed, as he began to climb the steps.

"Isn't that illegal?" I asked him.

"Probably," he replied. "Just don't you do anything illegal."

I was already getting tired of climbing those stupid steps.

"So it's ok for you to do illegal stuff, but not me?" I tried to keep the anger out of my voice. The top of the Eiffel Tower is no place to summon a storm.

Harry stopped and looked at me for a long while. Finally he just shook his head.

"Let's just drop it okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied, and we continued out trek up the stairs. Half an hour later I realized one thing. I HATE STAIRS! Finally we reached the top. Both of us were panting excessively.

"Took you long enough."

I looked up from crouching over in severe pain to see a man standing by the edge. He was leaning on the guardrail casually and I was pleased to see that he was dressed normally; not in some weird robe like most wizards do. He was around the age of fifty, though he looked pretty good for his age except for his grey hair. Sitting beside him, I was shocked to find a wolf. A big wolf. I was even more shocked to see Harry walk over to that wolf and scratch behind it's ears, affectionately calling it, 'Moony'. Also beside him was a bungee cord. Harry was saying something about this man running a business up here. That many witches and wizards pay good money just to jump off of the Eiffel Tower.

I turned my attention back to the man who was looking me over with scrutinizing eyes. Who is he? Harry said family, but I didn't know Harry had any family save for me.

"He sure has sprouted," the man commented, smiling at me.

I returned his smile and offered my hand.

"I'm Hayden," I introduced myself.

"Sirius," the man answered back. "Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather."

Bells went off in my head. I remembered Mom telling me about him. I also remembered that I thought that he was cool. An ex-convict on the run. Of course his name has been cleared but still it was cool. Then I looked down at the wolf that Harry was still petting and the rest came back to me.

"The Marauders," I whispered.

Sirius laughed.

"So you heard of us," he said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"I didn't tell him," Harry said.

"Mom did," I told them.

"Oh, yes, Ginny," Sirius stated. "Merlin, she was a sweetheart. How is she?" he asked me.

"Fine," I replied.

Harry made some weird sound and left us, going back down the stairs, the wolf (whom if I remember correctly is named Remus Lupin) following close behind.

"Oh, now I've done it," Sirius groaned.

"Done what?" I asked.

Once again I was confused.

"Brought up your mother," Sirius replied. "Bit of a soft spot with him. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

I nodded and Sirius walked off. Some family reunion. I looked down at the bungee cord. You're only young once. I attached it firmly to my ankles and was just standing up when...I felt someone. You know that sixth sense thing? Well that was definitely happening. I somehow knew that it was Harry, Sirius, or Remus. I also somehow knew that who ever it was, was female. My shyness with girls got the best of me and I hid.

I had the perfect view of her from my hiding place. She had long black hair and seemed to be crying. I didn't like where this was going. She stood up on the guardrail. Not good. She jumped and I jumped after her.

I was plunging headfirst to the solid ground below me. The wind blew in my ears and dried out my contacts, but I kept my eyes on the girl. I caught up to her and grabbed a hold of her, bringing her close to my chest. She wrapped her arms, almost resentfully, around my neck and looked into my eyes as we continued to fall. She had blue grey eyes. We were nearing the ground. She smiled at me. We seemed to be slowing, though according to my physics class, oh nevermind you guys don't want to hear about physics anyway.

She brought her lips close to my ear.

"Thank you," she whispered, and we were stopped right above the ground. I wanted to kiss her for some odd, unknown reason, but the upside-down kiss had been down too many times before. Plus, physics kicked in again, and I was shooting up in the air. The girl was becoming a mere speck below me.

Sirius pulled me in when I reached the top.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Harry asked me.

"Bungee jumping," I replied vaguely. I looked over the edge. She was gone.

"Well I see that," Harry continued, he didn't seem too angry (almost as if he expected me to do it). "But why?"

I shrugged.

"I've had the strong urge to jump off of a building for the past couple of days."

**Author's Note III:** There it is. If I had anything that I needed to tell you guys, I forgot it. Toodles! Oh, next chapter: Hayden falls into something that's enough to even bring Ginny out. Wanna know what it is? I'll give you a clue. It starts with an L and rhymes with dove. And I'll probably start writing the next chapter tomorrow, cuz well, I can. (I'm not angsty anymore)


	5. Like A Friend

Anthem 

**Anthem**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** It's finally finished!!! Sorry that this chapter took me so long to write. I got half-way through and then I started writing on Hogwarts High again, and then the war broke out and I started watching the news more than writing. But this is a long chapter just to make up for my absense. 

**Disclaimer:** Here's the characters that I own: Hayden, Tristen, Tove, Tatum, Cameron, and some more characters that I have yet to put in. Everything else belongs to JK. 

Chapter Five

_Like A Friend_

I couldn't get my mind off of that girl. Who was she? I tried to remember everything from the way that her hair fell around her face to the bright spark that shone through her sad eyes. Unfortunately I have a terrible memory when it comes to facial features. I was pondering this, still standing on top off the Eiffel Tower, when Sirius broke my concentration. 

"Harry, you weren't kidding when you said that this kid didn't talk," he said, nudging me playfully. 

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," I said apologetically. 

"Obviously!" Sirius exclaimed pointing to the east. "It's dawn!" 

I looked down at Moony and watched extremely amused as he turned into a man. About Harry's height with grey, thinning hair, Remus looked much like Sirius save for eye color and a few other facial features. He smiled at me and offered a hand that I shook right away. 

"So who's the girl?" he asked me winking. 

"Girl?" I asked. Did he see us fall? 

"Every time that James or Harry blanked out like that they were thinking about a girl, so spill. Who is she?" 

"Oh, uh, just some girl back home," I lied. I broke up with my last girlfriend four months ago and didn't miss her at all. However, they all believed my little bluff and Sirius became practically giddy with delight. 

"There's a girl back home?" he asked smiling like a mad man. "Who is she? Where is she from? How long have you two been together?" 

"That's enough Sirius," Harry said, noticing my blush. 

"Are you getting married?" 

"SIRIUS!" Harry and Remus chorused. 

"Merlin, Sirius, he's only seventeen!" Harry added. 

"You were only seventeen," Sirius pointed out and Harry fell silent. 

As a matter of fact we were all silent. I wondered vaguely if Harry was about to say something about me not needing to make the same mistakes that he did. Harry, however, was a smart cookie and said nothing. Saying something like that would be admitting that I was a mistake. 

"I'm hungry," I said at last. 

I found that those two words get one out of uncomfortable situations very easily. 

"Yeah, we should be leaving anyway," Remus said picking up the bungee cords. We had to take the blasted stairs again. 

"Good exercise," Sirius stated as I started to complain. 

They decided on some nice outside café for breakfast. Sirius and Remus asked me a bunch of questions about my previous life as a muggle, but I only answered with one word for all of their questions so they gave up on me and turned to Harry instead. 

"Heard that you were Auror of the year, Harry!" Remus said, beaming at Harry. 

Harry smiled shyly. 

"Yeah, well, not for long, Malfoy has taken over my last three assignments," he said stirring sugar in his tea. 

"What?" Sirius and Remus both exclaimed. 

"Yeah, his goal is to put me out of work. And he's doing a damn good job about it too." 

"Can't Hermione do anything about it?" questioned Sirius. 

Harry shook his head. 

"I didn't ask her too, she has enough on her plate as it is. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy is good at what he does. It must have been his upbringing." 

"Those damn Malfoys," Sirius cursed. "Nothing but trouble!" 

Then he turned to me. 

"Stay away from them you hear?" he ordered, pointing a finger in my face. 

You didn't need to tell me to stay away from the Malfoys. Mom covered Draco and his family pretty well. I've never met one before and already I hate them. 

"Yes, sir," I replied politely. 

Sir, hmm, I haven't said that in years. 

"So, Harry," started Remus, "what are you doing in Paris anyway? Shouldn't you be teaching junior here how to do magic?" 

Harry looked at me. 

"I didn't really want to learn," I explained. 

They looked taken aback. 

"Why not?" Remus asked. 

I shrugged. 

"This is all new to him," Harry said. "I introduced him into this world to fast. Plus, he's..." 

Harry stopped. 

"He's what?" Sirius asked. 

"Abnormal?" I suggested. 

"Gifted," Harry corrected. 

Whatever Harry, call it what you will be we all know I'm a freak. 

"Explain this gifted," Sirius coaxed, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

"I can do wandless magic," I started, "just ask Harry, he has the bruises to prove it." 

Harry nodded fervently. 

"And he summons storms when he's mad!" Harry offered. 

"Oh yes, we knew about that," Sirius said, waving Harry off. 

"Anything else?" Remus asked. 

We shook our heads. 

"Not that we know of," I said. 

The two older men were silent for a while. They appeared to be thinking. 

"Well I don't know what to tell you guys," Remus said at last. 

"Hayden, could you do wandless magic at will?" Sirius asked. 

"Never tried," I said shrugging. 

"Try," he coaxed. 

"What should I do?" I asked. 

Sirius held out a match. 

"Light it," he said. 

Being stupid and being a muggle for most of my life I reached out to strike it on something. 

"Not like that!" Sirius scolded, and I felt like an idiot. 

Not really knowing what to do, I just stared at the match and willed it to light. And to my utter surprise, it did! Sirius swore and dropped the flaming match in his tea. Harry and Remus were looking at me in shock. 

"What?" I asked, confused. "It's what you wanted isn't it?" 

They nodded. 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"We just didn't actually think that you'd be able to use wandless magic at will," Remus explained. He turned to Harry. "This is serious!" 

"What about me?" Sirius asked, looking up from fishing the match out of his tea. 

"Nothing," Harry and Remus said at once. 

I looked down at my food, feeling as if I was a burden with all of the wandless problems. 

"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked. 

"It's obvious isn't it?" Remus asked. 

No one said anything except Sirius who was complaining that his tea tasted burnt. 

"We must see Dumbledore!" Remus said. 

"Dumbledore?" I asked. "That old bat who was the Headmaster for all of you guys? He's still alive?" 

"Barely," said Sirius. 

"He's in Mecca," Harry told me. 

What kind of person chooses Mecca as their retirement home? I would pick Florida. 

"Mecca?" I asked. 

"Yeah, wizards with questions that they want answered travel to Mecca to Dumbledore's hut and ask him." 

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard in my entire life," I told them. 

"Well we better get going," Sirius chimed in. "Harry check yourselves out. We'll travel by Floo Powder to Mecca." 

"I don't like Floo Powder," I told them. 

"Too bad," said Sirius. 

And that's how one hour later, I found myself standing in a fireplace in Sirius's flat. 

"This is stupid," I said for the millionth time. 

They looked at me weirdly. 

"I mean, I'm forced to get up at four in the morning, I bungee jump off of the Eiffel Tower, and now I have to go to Mecca to talk to some really old guy just because I can do wandless magic? And it's not even noon! Can't I take a nap or something?" 

"Oh, come on!" said Harry who was getting grumpy. "Just a quick stop to Mecca then we go back to the Potter Pad." 

He made it sound as if this was his daily routine. I threw the Floo Powder at my feet and didn't say anything. The other's stared at me. 

"YOU WASTED A PERFECTLY GOOD HANDFUL OF FLOO POWDER!!!" Sirius yelled, grabbing at his hair. 

"I didn't know what to say," I told them. "Does this Dumbledore have a name for his house or am I just supposed to say 'Mecca'?" 

"Oh," the others said, realizing that I still had lots to learn about their world. 

"Say 'lemon drops'," Harry instructed me 

"Lemon drops?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"He has a fascination with them," Remus explained. 

I just nodded and took another fistful of Floo Powder. I threw it at my feet and said the appropriate words. The spinning started again, but I managed to not clunk my head on anything and the next thing that I knew I was tumbling out of the fireplace of Dumbledore's hut. The other three stepped out after me gracefully. I felt like a klutz as I picked myself up. 

"Be polite," Harry instructed me. 

I didn't give him the satisfaction of an answer. The hut was small and sitting engulfed in a huge chair was a wrinkly old prune who was dozing with his chin dipped down upon his chest. His hands with extremely long fingers were folded on his lap, which was covered with a plaid blanket. Remus nudged him softly, awakening him. 

"What, what?" Dumbledore asked softly. 

"Professor Dumbledore, it's me, Harry," Harry said. 

Dumbledore looked at me. 

"Harry?" He looked confused. "Oh, yes, your transfiguration homework is due to me next Tuesday." 

What the hell is transfiguration? 

"No," Harry instructed, forcing Dumbledore to look at him. "No, Professor, I'm out of school, that is my son, Hayden, you remember? We talked about him last week." 

For the first time, Dumbledore seemed to realize where he was. 

"Oh yes," he adjusted his spectacles. "Come closer Hayden, let me get a good look at you." 

I took a step forward. 

"You'll be great you know," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. "You don't think that you'll be great, but you will. Potters are always powerful. You see, Hayden, wizard's magic is very little when they are born. That's why they don't get wands until they're eleven. The magic needs to build up inside of them. Yours has been building up for seventeen years, which is why you can do wandless magic. You have so much, and are so powerful that it is easy for you to perform magic without the aide of a wand. You're also gifted in other ways," he settled back into his chair, "but that is a story for another time." 

We were all quiet and then Dumbledore turned back to Harry and knitted his brow in confusion. 

"Who are you?" 

Harry smiled and tried to settle him down. 

"What are you doing in my hut?" 

"It's okay," Harry said, trying his best to calm the older man. 

"Where's my prune juice?" 

After that Dumbledore dozed off again and we left. We went back to Sirius's flat and collected our stuff and began saying our good-byes. Sirius winked as he shook my hand. 

"You know, I was quite the ladies' man back in my day too." 

"What?" I asked confused. 

He showed me the Afternoon Prophet (How many flippin' newspapers do they need?) and I was on the cover. Turns out they found us outside of the café that morning. The picture of me was huge and in color. It was of me lighting the match with out a wand. I read the article (which by the way took up most of the front page and was continued on 2A). 

**Potter's Protégé: **

The New Boy Wonder 

_Harry Potter has never ceased to amaze us; from conquering He Who Should Never Be Named Again at the tender age of one to, well, conquering him again at seventeen, Harry Potter has surprised us many times. The latest of these surprises came last week when Harry brought into the Leaky Cauldron, his son, Hayden James Potter. _

The handsome seventeen-year-old is the product of Harry's teenage romance with Virginia Weasley. Virginia's pregnancy was kept secret and Hayden was born merely days before Harry returned home from conquering He Who Should Never Be Named Again. Harry has always been famous, but after the final battle his popularity soared. The two teens were smart enough to realize that Hayden would be happier living a normal life; however, the only way they could achieve that is by completely leaving the wizarding world. 

Virginia took Hayden to America and began living as a muggle in southern California. Being only sixteen, she was under the financial aide of Harry, who is financially secure for the rest of his life. Virginia is very independent and excelled in muggle schools, finally becoming an architect and making enough money to raise Hayden comfortably. 

It seems as if no one knows why Harry and Virginia decided to bring Hayden into the limelight, though many believe that Harry will surprise us once again by answering our questions. But for now, Harry is letting his son do the surprises. 

Merely five minutes after his introduction Hayden announced that he had a lightening bolt scar on his upper arm, a scar that is said to be identical to his father's infamous one. Sadly, we have no pictures of this scar seeing as Hayden has taken a sudden liking to jackets and long sleeve shirts. 

With the shock of the scar surprise still in effect Hayden decided to wow us again this morning by demonstrating a very unique talent; wandless magic. It is a well-known fact that, when angry enough, Hayden can summon storms, therefore it really shouldn't come to a surprise that Hayden can do wandless magic. However, I for one am looking forward to Mr. Potter's press conference Tuesday evening, where he will hopefully give us some answers. 

I crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it into the fire. 

"Hayden, I..." Harry began, but I just walked past him, collecting my stuff. 

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him. 

The others told Harry not to push it so we both said our good-byes and left. The Potter Pad seemed to be in the same state as when we left it. I stepped out of the fireplace and went directly to my room. I closed my door and took off my shirt, intending to take a shower once I unpacked my shampoo. The sun had gone down and my room had a bluish tinge to it. I opened my duffel bag and began searching for my shampoo when the door opening and closing softly distracted me. 

"Go away, Harry," I said, not looking up. "I told you that I don't want to talk about it." 

No answer. I turned around ready to hurl some more books at Harry when I saw her. It was the girl from Paris, the one who jumped off of the Eiffel Tower. 

"Hi," she said softly. She was wearing a summer dress and her black hair was in a messy bun. She took a step closer. "I read all about you in the newspaper." 

I didn't like the fact that this girl knew so much about me but I had no clue who she was. 

"Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"My name's Cameron," she said, "but I'm sure that you think of me as that nut who tried jumping off of the Eiffel Tower." 

That was exactly what I was thinking, but I didn't tell her that. Instead I asked her why she was trying to jump off of the Eiffel Tower. She saddened and looked down at her feet. 

"I don't feel like talking about that right now," she started, "but I'm not suicidal if that's what you're thinking." 

"I don't know what to think anymore," I told her. 

She smiled once again and came closer. Her gaze was focused on my scar. She lifted her hand and traced it with her finger. Then she looked up at me; her face was very close to mine. 

"You want to see a trick?" she whispered. 

I nodded slowly. 

She covered my scar with her hand for a few moments. She appeared to be concentrating really hard, and then she brought her hand away and my scar was glowing a bright blue. It was the first bit of magic that didn't scare me. I heard yelling coming from the living room, but I ignored it. She heard it too. The yelling seemed to be getting closer. 

"You want to do something that will make your dad mad?" she asked, smiling playfully. 

I nodded. She cupped my face in her hands and kissed me softly on the lips. I was shocked at first but soon gave in, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me. All of Aunt Hermione's books began to whirl around us. I think I did that, but it could have been her too. The door burst open but neither of us noticed. 

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed. 

I sensed another man with Harry though I was too busy to take note of him. They seemed to be trying to get to us, only to be bombarded with books. 

"Damnit Potter, do something!" the other man shouted. "Your son is seducing my daughter!" 

"My son's seducing? Your daughter is the one who's wearing the extremely short dress!" 

"Are you insinuating that my daughter is a...?" 

"Yes, Malfoy, I am." 

Malfoy? I broke apart from Cameron and looked at our fathers who were currently trying to throw punches at one another and having terrible luck at it too because they both seem to be adequately trained. I looked back at Cameron, she seemed disappointed. 

"You're a Malfoy?" I asked her softly. 

She nodded. I couldn't believe it. I began to feel dizzy and I made my way to the bathroom. 

"Hayden wait!" she called after me, but I just locked the door and began to splash water onto my face. I don't know how long I was in there. It must have been awhile because when I finally came out the Malfoys were gone and I heard Harry talking in the living room. I went to the end of the hall to listen to what he was saying. 

"How are things going with Hayden?" It was Mom's voice. "I've heard that England has been getting a lot of storms lately. Thunder rumbled in the distance. There I go again. Mom noticed it. 

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly, becoming serious. 

It started raining. 

"The Malfoys came over when we got back from Paris today," Harry told her. 

"And?" 

Harry paused and ran a hand through his hair. I heard him sigh again. 

"Harry, what is it?" Mom asked urgently. 

"I think Hayden is infatuated with Cameron." 

The thunder was deafening. 

_

Don't bother saying you're sorry  
Why don't you come in  
Smoke all my cigarettes again  
Every time I get no further  
How long has it been?  
Come on in now, wipe your feet on my dreams  
You take up my time  
Like some cheap magazine  
When I could have been learning something  
Oh well, you know what I mean, oh  
I've done this before, and I will do it again  
Come on and kill me baby  
While you smile like a friend  
Oh and I'll come running  
Just to do it again  
You are the last drink I never should have drunk  
You are the body hidden in the trunk  
You are the habit I can't seem to kick  
You are my secrets on the front page every week  
You are the car I never should have bought  
You are the dream I never should have caught  
You are the cut that makes me hide my face  
You are the party that makes me feel my age  
Like a car crash I can see but I just can't avoid  
Like a plane I've been told I never should board  
Like a film that's so bad but I've got to stay till the end  
Let me tell you now: it's lucky for you that we're friends. 

_

Like A Friend ~Pulp 

**Another Author's Note:** Sorry about putting all the lyrics to that song on here, but I just thought that they fit what just went on so well, that I couldn't just pick a part of it. Next chapter Ginny comes out, or does she? Hmm, I guess you'll just have to read to find out. Please review! 

**Last Author's Note, I Promise:** How did you guys like that part with Dumbledore? He must be a pretty old geezer by now. I was going to have him live in London, but my friend told me that he should live in Mecca. Just cuz. So I put him there. It kind of fits doesn't it? Oh, and be sure to tell me what you think of Remus and Sirius! Review! 


	6. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Anthem 

**Anthem**  
_By Serendipity_

**Author's Note:** All I really have to say is that I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm forcing myself to write this (really forcing cuz it's a really nice day out) and I only have a few ideas as far as the plot is concerned. My friend is playing some weird video game and the main character keeps shouting out "Volcano!" or is it "Torpedo"? Dunno. Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer:** Blah, don't own them, blah. 

Chapter Six

_Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous_

I felt slight amounts of pressure upon my chest. I also heard a purring and something slightly wet and rough brushed my nose. I opened my eyes sleepily to see a close up of my white cat's inquiring face. He blinked one eye lazily at me before jumping off to examine the strange room. That's when I noticed that Blizzard's cage was on my desk. 

"Good morning," Harry greeted, coming into the room. Tai sniffed him before returning his gaze to a pile of discarded clothes. I sat up in bed. 

"What are they doing here?" I asked, pointing to my pets. 

"Your mother brought them," Harry explained, opening my blinds. 

I nodded sleepily. Then I realized exactly what he said. 

"Mom's here?" I asked. 

"Yeah, she is," Harry mostly mumbled, looking down at his feet. I noticed that he was blushing and that he seemed to be uncomfortable with the whole situation. I smiled slyly. 

"You still love her don't you?" I asked him. 

He looked up alarmed. 

"I, erm, uh..." 

I smiled again. I don't know why I was so happy about it, but then again I guess that all kids want their parents to be together. Harry wanted to change the subject. 

"So, you and Cameron, huh?" 

I got frustrated. 

"I don't know!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air. 

"You don't know?" 

"She's hot, but I think she's a bit off her rocker," I admitted. 

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked, sitting down at my desk. Tai jumped up and settled in his lap. 

"What kind of girl just walks into a guy's bedroom unannounced and kisses him?" 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. 

"And there's something else," I said testily. This was the first real conversation that I was having with Harry and I didn't want to ruin it with more yelling. 

"Which is...?" Harry coaxed. 

"Well, remember when I bungee jumped off of the Eiffel Tower?" 

He nodded. 

"Well I did it because she jumped first and she didn't have a cord." 

"Shit," Harry cursed, looking thoughtful once more. "Thanks for telling me, Malfoy has to know about this." 

I was confused. 

"Why?" I asked. 

Harry took a deep breath and blew it all out at once, his shoulders visibly relaxing. 

"You, The Triplets, and Cameron were all born around the same time. Cameron's actually only a week and a half younger than you." 

"Okay, so you all had us when you guys were seventeen, your parents must have been proud," I said sarcastically. 

Harry smiled. 

"Mine were dead, Draco's and Pansy's were in Azkaban, and you mum's and Ron's...well okay they were mad, but they got over it." 

"Okay, so we were all born to unwed seventeen-year-olds, what the hell does this got to do with anything?" 

"Draco and Pansy were more or less an arranged match," Harry continued. "They really could not stand each other and when Draco came over onto our side, well let's just say, it wasn't pretty. Pansy wanted to abort poor Cameron but Draco wouldn't let her. Cameron was the main reason why Draco came to our side; after he saw the sonogram of her, he fell in love with her and wanted to give her the life that he never had. So Pansy continued on with the pregnancy but after the delivery she gave the baby to Draco and disappeared. Draco lost his parents, his family money, everything. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and a baby in his arms. With no friends, Draco came to the Weasley's for help. That made us respect him. Imagine going to your old enemies for help? He swallowed his pride to save his daughter. He stayed there for six months before he managed to get enough money to support his family. Ron and Hermione were there too. You can just imagine all the yelling." 

I chuckled. 

"Okay, well that's a really heart-warming story and everything, but it's not explaining why Cameron jumped off the Eiffel Tower and why you need to tell Draco about it." 

"I'm getting to that!" Harry exclaimed. 

Tai looked up in annoyance at the raised voice. 

Harry continued. 

"Well the years passed smoothly. You were growing nicely, The Triplets were proving to be exceptional wizards and witch thanks mostly to Hermione's constant teaching, and Draco was becoming rich once again. Cameron was surprisingly a sweetie. Draco brought her into work a couple times. She was so adorable in her little pink outfits and pigtails. She was very well behaved too. It was weird being civil with Draco. Don't get me wrong," he added hastily seeing my inquiring face, "Draco and I still detest each other, but not as much as we used to. We're serious over big things, but when it comes to who has to make the coffee at work..." Harry shook his head. "Many broken appliances." 

This was getting to be a very long story. Interesting, but long. 

"So anyway, everything was going fine and dandy until Cameron's tenth birthday." 

"What happened?" I asked. 

"Pansy came back." 

"That couldn't have been good," I said. 

Harry nodded. 

"Pansy put Cameron in some sort of trance and kidnapped her. She took her to Paris. Draco followed and brought Cameron back, but we could never get Pansy. Every now and then Pansy lures Cameron back to Paris and Draco stomps off and gets her back. We don't know what Pansy has up her sleeve or exactly what she does to Cameron or why. We just know that it's not good." 

"Ah, I see," I said, though I was still a bit confused. I wanted to ask more, but mom came in. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt and didn't have a scrap of make-up on. 

"Hayden!" she exclaimed, coming to my bed and giving me a huge hug. She pushed my ungelled hair back and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Are you having a good time?" she asked. 

I shrugged and Harry made a weird noise in his throat. Mom looked over at him and there was a long and awkward silence. 

"I think I'll make some breakfast," she said exiting my room, leaving Harry and I alone once more. We were quiet for awhile before Harry said: 

"Hurry up and get ready, we'll be heading off to The Bookshelf after breakfast. Do you want to come with me to the Malfoy's afterwards?" 

"I guess." 

"Alright, just make sure that I don't stay too long, I've got that press conference tonight." 

He brushed Tai off of his lap and went into the kitchen. I got out of bed and began dressing. I was about to reach for one of my long-sleeved shirts when I got an idea. I don't know why I thought of it or even why I wanted to do it, but I ended up putting on a tank top so that my scar was completely visible. Then I went over to my mirror and gelled my hair before joining my parents in the kitchen. Mom was making breakfast with her wand. 

"It feels good to be using magic again," she said. Then she turned to me. "Did you get a wand yet, sweetie?" 

I shook my head and drank some orange juice straight from the carton. Mom sent a shocked look over to Harry. 

"Why not?" she asked. 

I was going to tell her because I have been a big pain in the ass and didn't want one, but Harry broke in before I could even open my mouth. 

"Hayden's unique," he said, giving me a proud smile. "Hayden, why don't you tell your mother your talent?" 

I had no clue as to what he was talking about. 

"Um, I can fit a sideways banana in my mouth." 

"Not that one," Harry said, chuckling slightly. "Tell her why you don't need a wand." 

"Oh," I said, feeling really stupid. I turned to Mom. "I can do wandless magic easily," I rattled off casually as if I was commenting on the weather. 

Mom got a look of pure shock. 

"You can do wandless magic?" she whispered, her eyes filling up with tears of pride. 

I nodded and Harry went off telling her about how he caught me doing wandless magic (he left out that that magic was me hurling books at him) and how he had taken me to Dumbledore. When he was finished, Mom looked at me proudly. 

"So what are we going to do?" she asked Harry. "Neither of us knows that much about wandless magic." 

"Don't worry," Harry said. "I know this guy in France, Pepe L'mour. He's a nutcase, but he has studied Merlin's journals for the past twenty-five years. He knows more about wandless magic than anyone does. I've already contacted him and he agreed to come over tomorrow and see what he can do with Hayden." 

Mom nodded and I grunted. I didn't want some nutcase teaching me, but I also didn't want to start a fight with Mom there. 

Just then green flames jumped up in the fireplace and out stepped Tatum, closely followed by Forrest, son of Uncle George, and Erin, daughter of Uncle Fred. Both Forrest and Erin were twenty and were training to be Aurors. Forrest had short, gelled down black hair and a goatee, and Erin had very dark red hair that went down to her back. I haven't seen them in two years. They smiled at me and both gave Mom a hug. 

"What brings you three out?" Harry asked. 

Forrest helped himself to some coffee and Erin used her wand to peal an orange. 

"Uncle Percy sent us," Forrest said, sitting down next to Harry. I hadn't seen Uncle Percy since I was twelve. Both of my parents groaned. Forrest continued: 

"The press wants Hayden at the conference tonight." 

"No," said both of my parents. 

I looked up from my food. 

"I want to go," I said and everyone looked at me like I was crazy. 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah," I said. 

"Are you going to be wearing that shirt?" Tatum asked. 

"What's wrong with it?" 

"It shows your scar," Erin said, prodding the scar that she never knew about until yesterday. 

"And why shouldn't it?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. "I don't want to hide it for the rest of my life as if I'm ashamed of it. I just want them to see it, get a kick out of it, and leave it alone." 

"You tell 'em, man!" Forrest congratulated, toasting me with his coffee. After another half an hour of eating and catching up with current affairs, Forrest and Erin went back to work and the rest of us went to The Bookshelf. 

The Bookshelf is actually a fairly nice mansion. Aunt Hermione is Minister of Magic and Uncle Ron is the third best Auror after Harry and Draco. I didn't fall this time as I stepped out of the huge fireplace and into their immaculately clean living room. Sitting engulfed in a huge armchair was Bright, The Triplet's 11-year-old brother. 

Bright has longish, sandy-brown hair that he tucks behind his ears in vain because a few locks always find their way back into his dark brown eyes. He lives up to his name because he is very bright and wouldn't look out of place at a coffee shop with all his dark clothes. He was currently wearing baggy black pants and a black hoodie with a white shirt poking out of it. He was reading some thick book written in Latin and didn't notice our entrance. But Emma did. 

Emma is a seven-year-old bundle of giggles. She has Bright's hair color and The Triplet's turquoise eyes. She broke out into a huge smile when she saw us and ran from the room shouting out, "Daddy!" Bright stirred in his chair, saw us, mumbled a hello and went back to his book. Emma came back clutching Uncle Ron's hand. 

"Oh, hello," he said, seeing us. Then he saw Mom. 

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, running over, "when did you get here?" 

Mom hugged him and smiled. 

"Last night," she said. 

Uncle Ron took us into their large kitchen and with a flick of his wand, served the grown-ups coffee and Tatum, Emma, and I lemonade. It wasn't long until Tristen and Tove came in. They were both in nothing but shorts, their hair was tussled, and they were squinting as if they were not used to the light. 

"It's about time you two woke up!" Uncle Ron said, conjuring up some pancakes for them out of nowhere. They grunted and sat down. I felt someone pulling on my hand. 

"Come on, I want to show you my room!" Emma exclaimed and before I could answer, she pulled me along to the upstairs. Her room was the first on the right. It was decorated in pastel colors, mostly pink, and had what looked light holographic fairies flying about. In a corner she had a huge dollhouse with actually moving dolls in it. I went over to it and looked inside. The two children dolls were doing the dishes and the parent dolls seemed to be doing their taxes or something. Emma came over and started introducing me to her dolls. The children abandoned their chores and greeted me with huge smiles but the adults barely even looked up, they were currently frustrated at how they could never get the same amount. It was very amusing 

"I keep forgetting that you never been inside a real wizarding house before," came Tatum's voice from the doorway. I smiled shyly. "Come on," she continued, "I'll show you the rest." 

Across from Emma's room was Bright's. His room had a ton of books and a lot of weird looking objects. Tatum explained to me that he was really into astrology, and looking up I saw that his black ceiling had the whole galaxy on it. The stars were even moving. 

Then she took me into her room. Her room was completely normal except that it seemed as if her ceiling were made of water. It was turquoise like her eyes, and even sounded like the ocean. After a few minutes of flipping through some of her old school books, we went across the hall to Tristen and Tove's room. She stopped me before we went in. 

"Look at their ceiling from out here," she instructed. I did and it was just a plain white ceiling. As a matter of fact their whole room looked plain. White ceiling, white walls, white carpet. 

"Now, step in," she said. 

I did, and everything changed. Their floor was black marble, two walls were black and two were red, huge windows let in the bright sunlight and their ceiling had a swirl of colors clashing with one another like a lava lamp. 

"They depict the emotions of the people in the room," Tatum explained, looking up at the ceiling. "The yellows are your curiosity, the whites are your confusion, the blues are my calmness, and the greens are our...contentness, is the only word for it I guess." 

Just then Tristen and Tove came in and the ceiling was splotched with red and black, nearly blocking out the other colors. 

"What happened?" Tatum asked them. 

"Dad's making us degnome the garden today," Tove replied. 

I wanted to ask what degnoming a garden meant but Harry called me back downstairs. 

"I'm leaving for the Malfoy's," he said as I came back into the kitchen. "You still want to come?" 

It was a hard decision because I wanted to learn more of this degnoming thing and I also wanted to poke around the house for more weird magical stuff, but as much as I hated to admit it I wanted to see Cameron again. So I said goodbye and headed to the fireplace. Mom stayed behind, she wanted to catch up with Uncle Ron and she said that she didn't really want to see Draco anyway. 

The green flames ate me as I used the Floo Powder and after a brief minute of spinning I stepped out of a large marble fireplace. The vast room in front of me had a black and white tiled floor and black leather furniture. Harry stepped out behind me. 

"You can warn me you know!" 

Harry and I turned our heads to a side entryway where Draco was currently storming in, holding some sort of file and looking extremely flustered. 

"Normal people would owl me and say, 'Draco, how about a spot of tea around six?' or 'Draco I suddenly feel like coming over to your place, expect me there in an hour' but not Harry Potter, no Harry can come over uninvited whenever he wishes!" 

"Thank you, Draco, I will," Harry said sarcastically. 

Draco scowled. 

"Alright, have a seat," he said, motioning toward the couch and armchairs. He sat down across from us. 

"Would you like some tea?" he asked. 

"No thank you, Draco, I'm fine," Harry replied. 

Draco nodded and looked at me. 

"How about you, Hayden, some tea?" 

"No thanks, I don't like the stuff that much," I replied. 

"Would you like anything else?" Draco asked. "I have Pepsi." 

Harry snorted and faked shock. 

"You have Pepsi?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Draco, need I remind you that Pepsi is a muggle drink?" 

Draco glared at Harry. 

"Cameron developed a liking for it several years ago when I took her into the muggle world, okay Pothead?" He looked back at me with a calmer expression. "Pepsi then?" 

"Alright," I replied. 

"Twinkle!" Draco shouted suddenly. An elf like creature scuttled in. 

"Yes Master Malfoy?" it asked in a high, squeaky voice. 

Draco told the elf to fetch me a Pepsi. The elf disappeared then popped back a second later, laying a glass of Pepsi on a coaster in front of me. 

"That would be all, Twinkle, you can leave now," Draco said, and the elf disappeared once more. "Now that the formalities are done," Draco continued. "Why are you here?" 

Harry wasted no time getting to business. 

"I think Pansy is trying to kill Cameron." 

Draco's eyes widened and he leaned forward. 

"Why do you say that?" 

Harry launched into the whole vacation to Paris thing and I had to describe over and over the incident on the Eiffel Tower. Finally we were done and Draco led us over to the fireplace. 

"Thanks for letting me know about this, Potter," he said, rubbing his eyes. 

Harry smiled. 

"Anytime, Peroxide." 

With that Draco pushed Harry into the fireplace and thrust the pot of Floo Powder under his nose. Harry took it and shouted out, "The Bookshelf" before green flames ate him. I stepped in after the flames subsided and said goodbye to Draco before taking a handful of Floo Powder and disappearing as well. 

It was suppertime at The Bookshelf but Harry and I could only scarf down a chicken leg as we got ready for the press conference. We were about to leave when Mom came out in a dress and sandals. 

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. 

"With you," was Mom's reply. "He's my son too, and I want to be there for his first press conference." 

"Fine," said Harry. He slipped a pair of sunglasses on and grabbed his leather jacket. 

"You two ready yet?" I asked exasperated. 

"Yes, sweetie," Mom said, having Uncle Ron clip a necklace on for her. 

Harry turned towards me. 

"You go last," he told me. 

I scowled and was about to say some nasty remark containing numerous four letter words, but I caught Mom's glare and decided against it. 

"Be back soon," Harry said to the others, then popped away. 

Mom went next, then I followed. I stepped out of a huge fireplace made of stone and tried to look at my surroundings, but numerous flashing lights blinded me and a roar of applause deafened me. I began feeling shy and dizzy, then I felt Mom's comforting hand on my shoulder and she led me to a table where Harry was already sitting. I sat between them and after several minutes of this madness, things settled down and the questions started. 

"Ms. Weasley, it's so nice to see you in the Wizarding World again. When did you arrive back?" said a woman with glasses in front. 

"Last night," Mom replied, politely. 

"And what's your reason for returning?" asked a man with a big nose. 

"I've been away from the Wizarding World for too long. I wanted to see my family and friends again, and" Mom added, looking at me, "I missed my son." 

I blushed. This was almost as bad as the time that she walked me to school and told me that she loved me in front of the whole student body. 

"So your feelings for Harry Potter have no basis for your return?" 

Mom blushed. 

"Harry and I are very good friends. Our main concern is and always has been to raise our son." 

"You didn't answer my question." 

Mom and Harry shot terrified glances over my head and I felt my frustration rising. It's pretty bad when the kid gets over the split of their parents before the rest of the world does. Both of my parents were ringing their hands and stumbling for words to say. And even though their discomfort was so obvious, the press continued to bombard them with questions about their relationship. One even asked about a supposed second child hiding away somewhere. That's when I got mad. 

Lightening flashed in the window followed closely by a loud clap of thunder. The room was hushed and all eyes turned towards me as if they just realized that I was in the room. 

"Ah, yes, Hayden," said the man with the big nose. "England has been receiving these sudden storms a lot lately. Tell me, how's your relationship with your father?" 

I wanted to tell them that it was none of their business but instead I said that it was absolutely spiffy. 

"And why did you two bring him into the Wizarding World so late in life?" 

"We wanted Hayden to have a normal childhood, and we wanted to wait until he was ready to handle the fame," Harry explained. "He's an adult now and we want him to live in both worlds and decide which one is for him." 

"And which world do you want him to live in?" 

"Hayden's my son and he always will be no matter which world he lives in." 

"When did you realize that Hayden was gifted with the wandless magic?" 

"I always knew that Hayden was very gifted by his display of magical abilities as a child, but we just found out for sure recently," Mom answered, seeming to be over her embarrassment. 

"Does Hayden have a wand?" 

"He doesn't need one," Harry replied. 

"Did he ever have a wand?" 

"He sometimes used mine," Mom said. "I taught him some simple spells but my wand isn't very compatible with him and he hasn't used it in years." 

"What do you plan to do to exercise his magical powers?" 

"He doesn't need to know spells or charms because he can perform those just by thinking about what he wants to happen. We have a tutor coming from France to help him with that. We will however teach him Potions and Astronomy ourselves." 

"What about Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures?" 

"We'll dab into that, yes." 

"Divination?" 

"Divination is bull shit," Harry said, keeping a straight face. 

The press laughed. 

"Hayden, what do you think of the Wizarding World so far?" 

"It's different," I answered truthfully. 

"Alright Hayden, one more question and we'll let you and your parents leave," said a particularly spiteful looking lady. 

"Shoot," I replied, leaning back in my chair casually. 

"Do you want your parents to get back together?" 

The question caught me off guard. I haven't really thought about them getting together and I didn't know what I wanted. 

"I want them to do what makes them happy," I said at last. 

This seemed to satisfy everyone. One pretty reporter in front smiled at me and said: 

"You know, Hayden, you're going to be very popular with the ladies." 

I thanked her but didn't take what she said to heart. I've never been really popular with the ladies. However I didn't know just how right she was... 

_

I'd like to see them spend a week,  
Living life out on the streets,  
I don't think they would survive,  
If they could spend a day or two,  
Walking in someone else's shoes,  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,  
They would fall,  
Life styles of the rich and the famous,  
They're always complainin', always complainin',  
If money is such a problem,  
Well they got mansions,  
Think we should rob them, 

_

Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous ~Good Charlotte 

**Another Author's Note:** -Takes a minute to bask in the satisfaction that it is finally finished- I'm sorry to those of you who waited so patiently for this chapter. I have a lot of stuff in here. I also introduced a lot of Weasley's didn't I? Sorry about that. I think this is a chapter of nothing but I still hope that you guys liked it. I just thought of the perfect ending to this story, but now I just have to think of everything else. 


	7. Welcome to Paradise

Anthem 

**Anthem**  
_By Serendipity7_

**Author's Note:** Hello. My Internet is down, my friends have the flu, and I'm stuck at home with nothing to do. Well, I'm bored so this AN is pointless. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you may recognize, including the Harry Potter world and Gameboy. 

**Author's Comment:** I'm writing in purple font color and my tooth hurts. 

Chapter Seven

_Welcome to Paradise_

I had been in England for a grand total of two weeks, though it seemed more like two years. Within those two weeks I had: met my dad for the first time, summoned 57 storms, pissed my dad off 57 times, met the last two Marauders, jumped off of the Eiffel Tower, traveled to Mecca through a fireplace and learned from a 200-year-old that I possess the ability of wandless magic, found myself caught up in a hurricane of tabloid media, went back to England through a fireplace, fell in love with the daughter of my dad's childhood rival, went to a press conference, and started up taking lessons from a French nutcase who was currently yelling at me. 

"Hayden? Hayden are you paying attention to me m'kay? 'Cause this is very important m'kay?" 

I reluctantly put down my Gameboy SP III and looked at him. He saw that he had gotten my attention back and began instructing me once again as I wondered why the hell I was learning anyway. 

"Now, wandless magic when you are feeling strong emotions is a very easy thing to do and many wizards do it on a daily basis as you well know." 

_Is there any popcorn left?_

"I feel your power through your aura and you are indeed extremely strong." 

_Did I change Tai's kitty litter this week?_

"However like I said before, this kind of talent is very hard to accomplish." 

_My sock has no elastic._

"So don't' feel discouraged if you don't catch on right away." 

_Is that a pimple on my chin?_

Just then Harry walked in. He gave me a weird kind of half smile and nodded toward Pepe, the tutor. Pepe beamed back at him and waved at him to sit down on the couch next to me. 

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we were just about to do our first exercise!" he exclaimed in a very excited manner. 

"Really?" my dad asked. He leaned forward, interested. "Mind if I watch?" 

"Not at all!" Pepe exclaimed. Harry looked at me. 

"Do you care?" 

I shrugged my shoulders and thought about skipping over to The Bookshelf later and see what wizard boys do for fun. 

"Good!" Pepe exclaimed once more, clapping his hands together. "Okay now, Hayden, I want you to focus all of your attention on that Quaffle over there." 

"I'm sorry, focus my attention on what?" I thought he said waffle. 

"The Quaffle, son," Pepe said exuberantly. 

"The red ball over there," Harry pointed. 

"Oh," I replied. I decided not to ask. 

"Now," Pepe continued, "I want you to focus all of your attention on it and have it fly towards you. And don't feel discouraged if--you--can't..." Pepe trailed off because the ball was in my hands a split second after he said 'have it fly towards you.' Harry was applauding with obvious awe. 

I then used my power to have the ball hover above our heads as I also fetched the popcorn from the kitchen and cleaned Tai's kitty litter simultaneously all without even getting up from the couch. 

"Anything else you want me to do?" I asked Pepe as I made his hair turn the colors of the American flag and turned Tai into a guinea pig. 

Harry's mouth hung wide open. 

"No," said Pepe slowly. "Mr. Potter, I think your son just graduated. 

"Good, I'm going to The Bookshelf." And with that I 'apparated' to the bookshelf with out ever being told how to; which might explain why I landed upon Tove. It took me a moment to realize that I was sitting upon his back and that I was probably cutting off his circulation. I quickly got off of him, blushing at my blunder. 

"Bloody hell," Tove swore, slowly prying himself to his feet. 

"Umm, you said a bad word!" Emma said from the table, pointing and smirking. She was eating what appeared to be jelly beans. 

Tove rubbed his lower back as he went to Emma and bent over to touch foreheads with her, smiling slightly as he did so. "I'm sorry," he apologized to his giggling sister. He quickly placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose and stole a jelly bean, popping it into his mouth as he sat down at the counter. He turned to me with a mischievous smile on his head. 

"Learned how to apparate did you?" he asked. 

"Sorry, it was my first time," I said, hugging Emma and reading the box of her jelly beans. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I shrugged and took one. Several seconds later I spat it out as I realized that it tasted like ear wax...not that I've ever tasted ear wax, mind you. 

Tove was still smiling mischievously. "They mean every flavor," he informed, a bit too late. 

I scowled at him. 

"So what brings you over here anyway?" he asked after he ordered Emma to fetch him an apple. "It's such a travesty to us, not being able to use magic," he stated afterwards, as Emma handed him an apple. 

"I was wondering what you guys do for fun here. There's no TV or anything like that. You don't just sit around all day do you?" 

Tove took a bite out of his apple. 

"Actually Tristen and I were planning on heading over to Diagon Alley. Wanna come?" 

"Diagon Alley?" I asked, confused. 

"Yeah," said Tristen, entering the room. "It's sort of like a shopping place." 

I shrugged and followed them to the fireplace. I hated floo powder but I needed to picture the place that I wanted to go to in my head to apparate, and since I had never been to Diagon Alley, I couldn't do that. Two minutes later, we were wandering the streets of Diagon Alley. Ten minutes later, I wanted to go home. Now, I had played soccer for six years. Six years of running for so long that your heart pounds in your chest and the pain in your legs is so intense that they feel as though they're on fire. Six years of changing direction at a moments notice and of pushing people out of my way. Obviously those six years weren't enough to prepare me for fame and running from sex-crazed teenaged girls. 

Moments after we had come into Diagon Alley, a group of girls had spotted us and started screaming once they realized that we were with out our parents who may be able to hex them. And so they started chasing us. At first it was exhilarating, but then it just got tiring. 

"In here!" Tristen yelled, as though he had read my mind. He grabbed a hold of my sleeve (I was back to wearing long sleeves) and pulled me into a dark shop. Tove followed and closed the door. The three of us sank to the floor and waited for the delusional dimwits to pass. 

"What did we do to deserve that kind of attention?" I asked between pants. 

Tristen rested his head against the door and closed his eyes. "We were born," he replied. 

"Told you that going into Diagon Alley was exercise," said Tove, following his brother's suit. 

"Then why do you do it?" I asked him. 

"Because we have huge egos," said Tristen, as he sent me a cocky grin. 

The shop that we were in was abandoned and Tristen explained to me that it was to become part of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes soon. We sat there for awhile longer, mainly because we were just unable to move. 

"So you guys get chased by a pack of girls often?" I asked. 

They nodded. I was a bit disappointed. I had hoped that the girls were all after me. 

"Why do they chase you?" I asked. My cousins weren't ugly but they didn't look like God's gifts to women either. 

"Because we're our father's sons," Tristen replied. "Mum too of course." 

"I don't get it," I said, feeling stupid. "Your father's famous for being a good Auror?" 

They laughed. 

"That might be part of it, but no," said Tristen between laughs. 

"They're famous because of the books and movies," Tove told me. 

"Huh?" 

"You know, the muggle movies and books!" 

I shook my head and they looked shocked, bringing their hands to their chests in an insulted manner. Embarrassed, I began racking my brain to see if I had any recollection of seeing the books (I had lived as a muggle of course,) but I didn't. 

"It started out as a joke, really," Tristen said, noticing my still blank stare. 

"Yeah, we didn't think it would go so far," Tove added. 

"You see, back in the mid to late nineties," Tristen started, "Draco dared Harry to tell a muggle author about his life--and he did!" Both Tristen and Tove paused here to have a good laugh. "So she wrote books about his life and those books turned into a phenomenon that eventually got turned into movies. One book and movie for each year he went to Hogwarts. Course, some things got switched around. Harry started getting uncomfortable with everyone knowing all the facts so some where around the third or fourth book he either added stuff or left stuff out." 

"Or changed things completely," Tove added. 

Tristen nodded. "By the end it was only the half truth of what happened." 

I was quiet for awhile, deep in thought. Tristen and Tove seemed uncomfortable at the fact that I knew nothing. 

"Um, we have the books and movies, if you want to borrow them," Tove offered. I nodded enthusiastically. They walked over to the fireplace to return home, but I apparated, landing on one of their beds. Five minutes later they entered their room. The ceiling was splotched with yellow, my curiosity if I remember correctly, and a little dark blue from them, I guess they were worried about what they were doing. 

Tove went over to a locker they had in a corner of their room and began piling the books (each one bigger than the last) into a back pack that Tristen was holding for him. After he placed the DVDs on top they zipped the bag up and handed it to me. 

"Err, you might not want to tell anyone that you have these till have to you've read slash watched them," Tristen informed me. "There must be a reason why you don't know about them. Also, I'd appreciate it if you not tell anyone that it's us who gave them too you." 

I nodded. Things were too weird. 

"Oh," stated Tove suddenly as I made to apparate. "Read the books first. You'll appreciate the movies more." 

I nodded again, and thanked them. I apparated in the Potter Pad's kitchen with the back pack slung on my shoulder. Harry looked up from sipping tea and reading the Evening Prophet. He smiled when he saw me, then looked suspiciously at the back pack. 

"What's in there," he asked, indicating the back pack. 

"Stuff from Diagon Alley," I lied. 

Harry got a mischievous grin. 

"Ah, dung bombs and extendable ears, perhaps?" 

"Uh, yeah." 

Harry chuckled. "Well don't let your grandmother find out about them. She'll have kittens." 

"I won't." I made a mental note to ask Tristen and Tove what the hell dung bombs and extendable ears were. "Erm, where's mom?" I asked. 

Harry blushed slightly. "She's staying at The Bookshelf while she's in England. We didn't want to set a bad example for you. Not to mention that this house is barely big enough for two people." 

I was confused over the whole bad example thing but didn't feel like asking. The books in the back pack were getting heavy and I desperately wanted to start reading them. 

"I'm going to be staying in my room a lot for awhile. Don't bother me and don't let mom bother me either," I stated, heading to my room. I vaguely heard Harry mumbling 'teenagers' as I closed the door and locked it. The instant that I looked at my lamp, it lit up. Proud of myself, I shrugged the back pack off of my shoulder and opened it. 

I glanced at the book covers but they weren't very interesting. The DVD covers were another story of course. Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were on all of them and the actors they got to play them resembled them so much that it was freaky. After about five minutes I placed the DVDs under my bed. I had told Tove that I'd read the books first so that's what I did. 

I shed off my clothes and got into my most comfortable pair of track pants, sat on my bed and started reading. I was up all night reading the first book. It was slightly entertaining and some of the things that Uncle Ron (and Uncles Fred and George too) said and did was hilarious, but other than that it was pretty much what Mom had told me. 

I finished the book at six in the morning, hid it, and went to sleep. I woke up at two in the afternoon. Harry had gone to work or something. I ate a huge lunch and showered quickly, letting my messy mane fly whatever way it wanted as I went back into my room and started reading once more. 

The second book was about as good as the first. I continued to laugh at my uncle's antics and I noticed that my father had started talking more, finally. I also sort of noticed that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were bickering more. 

I finished that book around eleven and went into the dark kitchen to eat. Harry seemed to still be gone and I figured that he was on assignment or something. After eating, I went back into my room and did some push ups and sit ups, I didn't like sitting all day. I finished with some karate moves, that scared Tai so much that he ran out of the room. 

I slept for four hours then went back to reading. The third book was much bigger and a hell of a lot better than the first two! The next week or so was a blur. I obviously slept and ate and relieved myself because I'm still alive, but I don't remember doing any of it. Well, I do remember going into the kitchen sometime between the sixth and seventh book to get food. It was during the day and Harry was having tea with Draco. Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow at me and commented on my greasy hair and stubble that was turning into a beard from not having shaved in a week or so. 

I began to realize that Tristen and Tove weren't kidding when they said that Harry changed a few things in the story. I nearly stormed out of my room and asked Harry why he killed Sirius off in the fifth book when Sirius was quite obviously alive, but I thought better of it as my hand reached the doorknob. It didn't sound like Harry was home anyway. 

The only other big bomb shell change appeared at the end of the seventh book: I wasn't born. 

I finished the seventh book at midnight. I set it down next to me and fell asleep with an odd, hollow feeling in my stomach. I felt dead. I awoke around nine in the evening the next day (or at least I hope it was the next day.) I still felt like shit and I really wanted to confront Harry about why he had killed Sirius and neglected to mention that I was born. 

I held the massive book limply in my hand as I shuffled down the hall and into the living room. The living room was lit only by a fire in the fire place and standing in the middle of it were Harry and my mom. They were kissing. 

I dropped the book and the thud it made with the floor was so loud that both Harry and my mom jumped. One of them caused a picture frame to explode...or that could have been me, I don't know. 

"Not now," was all that I could say as I stared at them in disbelief. 

They were looking quickly from me to the book and back to me. Mom started inching closer, staring at the book. 

"Hayden, honey, wha..." she broke off when she saw the book cover. She bent down and picked it up. She ran a hand over the cover lightly then stared at me. I didn't know whether or not she was mad. She looked more shocked. "Who gave this to you?" she asked in a nearly silent whisper. She didn't ask, 'Where did you get this?' She asked, 'Who gave this to you?' 

I started backing away slowly, not hearing her. My mind kept replaying the kiss. "I'm not feeling well," I stated, plopping down in a chair and holding my head in my hands. Mom suddenly dropped the book and rushed over to me, wrapping her arms around my bare shoulders. 

"Oh, honey, you're so cold!" It was then that she noticed my greasy hair and slight beard. "Haven't you been taking care of him?" she asked Harry, some of the famous Weasley anger showing in her voice and eyes. 

"But..." Harry stammered. 

I started crying. 

"Oh, baby, it's alright," Mom comforted, sitting next to me and taking me in her arms as I rocked back and forth. She shot another deathly glare at Harry, this time taking out her wand. "Well, haven't you been watching him?" she asked a now scared looking Harry. 

"But...he's seventeen. I mean...he doesn't need to be watched all the time!" Harry defended himself. 

Mom was glaring daggers at him. 

"You need to check in on him from time to time!" Mom yelled. "You should have known when he brought THOSE home!" She pointed to the abandoned book. 

Harry looked as though he were on the verge of tears himself. No one likes my mother's wrath. 

"They were in a back pack...I...I thought they were dung bombs!" 

Mom pointed her wand directly at him. Harry gave me a beaten look. We both knew my mother well enough to know what she was going to do. 

"Not. Good," were his last words, spoken mainly towards me as my mother turned him into a black cat. He sat still in cat form for a few minutes, taking it in. Then he gracefully jumped upon the coffee table and started hissing at my mother, clearly wanting her to turn him back. I chuckled slightly. Mom looked at me and offered a half smile. 

"Come on, let's get you some food," she said, leading me into the kitchen and picking up the book on her way. Harry pranced around our feet, spitting and hissing like mad. He was ignored. 

_

Dear mother,  
Can you hear me whining?  
It's been three whole weeks,  
Since I left your home,  
This sudden fear has left me trembling,  
'Cause now it seems that I,  
Am out here on my own,  
And I'm feeling so alone. 

_

~Green Day 

**End Author's Note:** I thought my little bring the books and movies into the story thing is a good cover up to why Sirius is still alive in this story. I didn't know what to do about it when I read OoTP but then this popped into my head and I thought that it was a good way to justify this story in more ways than one. So please don't sue me or get mad at me for suggesting that the fabulous JK Rowling didn't really think these books up. This was just a way for me to explain Sirius and to keep the plot going. 


End file.
